The Online War
by tariel.imeria
Summary: Gabriel and Riley have been working together for years and she's been able to protect him from everything. But when a online war starts to rage against the U.S and CyberCom and Riley is taken for information, Gabriel has to fight a war on two fronts. Gabriel x Riley. Please favorite/follow/review! CHAPTER 9 IS HERE! Rated M for torture scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Intelligence :( or its characters. Plot is mine, as are any OC's.  
**

"Ready to go Agent Vaughn?" Riley put her hand on the door frame of Gabriel's apartment. Gabriel nodded, grabbed his jacket, and walked out behind his partner. He watched her silently as she limped down the steps. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, but the images of how he had found her last night were still burning in his mind.

**1000100010101000101000101000101010100000101000111100010101010101001010010101010100001111011**010000001010000111100****

She had only been outside for a minute or two before Gabriel had finished doing his business with Doctor Cassidy and met her in their usual spot in the parking garage. But Riley wasn't there. Gabriel had called out for her and checked the car, but Agent Neal was no where to be found. He pulled security footage from Cyber-Command's cameras and froze when he saw Riley being shoved into a van - no plates, completely black; basically almost untraceable to a regular Joe; but Gabriel was anything but. He alerted Lillian and Nelson to Riley's situation, then pulled up traffic cam footage using the chip.

"Come on Riley. Give me something..." His heart raced as he watched the entire scene unfold in his head. Riley took hits to the face and a tazer to the side. He could feel her pain, but he shook his head. That wasn't why he needed to find her - it had nothing to do about how he felt about her. He needed to find her because Gabriel knew Riley would do anything to find him.

5 hours and several arrests later - Gabriel had a location on Riley. Fully armed and with a complete U.S Cyber-Command task force at his command, Gabriel and the boys stormed the small shelter in an area of Otter Creek State Park. Gabriel ran in first, not bothering to wait for the others.

"RILEY! RILEY!" Gabriel continued to scream until he heard Riley scream back - except she was in pain.

"GABRIE- AAAHHH!" Gabriel worked his way through the house until he hit the basement steps. He ran down them three at a time and stopped momentarily to see a couple men run out of the house and then picked the pace back up when he saw Riley bending over; blood everywhere.

"Damn it, Riley. Talk to me!" Gabriel pulled out a knife and began cutting through the ropes that tied Riley to the chair.

"Gabriel... they wanted you. They took me to get you. Get out. Be careful. Don't be stupid for me..." Riley's voice was weak, unlike the Riley that Gabriel worked with all the time.

"Shut up Riley. Stay awake - hold on." Gabriel didn't leave her side until they reached the hospital - where he was questioned by Lillian.

"What happened? Why did they take her?" Lillian's voice was full of anger and that anger shone in her eyes.

"She told me... she said that they took her to get to me. To get information on me. I... I should've-" Gabriel's voice caught and Lillian patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't. I understand. Go see her. I'll expect you to take her home and bring her back to work when you think she's ready." Gabriel nodded and walked into Riley's room.

**0101000101000010101111010100010101010011101010100010100110100111010100001010100010101011111010000001010000111100**

"GABRIEL!" Gabriel opened his eyes and saw Riley's face looking down at him. He felt a sharp pain in his back and groaned.

"What happened?" Riley slapped him.

"What happened?! You disappeared on me. You zoned out and fell down a couple steps. Don't do that to me, not now." Riley realized that she was holding Gabriel's hand, and quickly let go. Gabriel felt his face flush a bit, as did Riley's, but neither said a word.

"Let's go. Lillian isn't going to be happy that we're late." Riley sat up, then grabbed Gabriel's hand and pulled them both up. Together, and in silence, they walked to the car and drove to work.

'It's going to be a long day.' Gabriel thought to himself, shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to halaA, evincis, julieann. , and guest for reviewing. Thank you to everyone who is following/favoriting the story - it means a lot. Here's chapter 2! Continue to review and let me know if you want to add something to the story.**

**101000101010000101111010101000001010**

**RILEY'S POV**

'What was he thinking, replaying last night in his head? I can take care of myself.' Riley took a deep breath and gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter. She hated, hated, hated it when Gabriel cyber-rendered and zoned out on her. He had a chip in his head, and she was supposed to protect it; she couldn't do that when he didn't talk to her. She tried to breathe, but her breathing quickened when she replayed him laying on the bottom of the stairs. Riley shook her head and tried to focus. Here she was scolding Gabriel for doing the same thing she was.

'The difference is the nation doesn't need you.' A little voice in Riley's head told her. She took another deep breath and looked over at Gabriel, who was staring at her. Riley blushed and looked away.

'He isn't supposed to be doing this to me, come on Riley. Your is protection, not his girlfriend. Stop acting like a kid." Gabriel look away, realizing he was bothering her concentration, but stopped and put his hand on hers. Riley's breathing hitched and Gabriel smiled. She turned to him and flipped her hand around so that she could grab his.

"I'm sorry I fussed at you earlier. It's just that, I..." Gabriel squeezed her hand.

"Riley, I know. I should apologize too, I didn't get to you sooner and you had to deal with that, for me." Riley slowed the car down, and pulled over into the emergency lane of the expressway. She put on the flashers, undid her seat belt, and look Gabriel in the eyes. Those beautiful grey blue eyes, she thought. Gabriel undid his belt and looked down at her.

"Gabriel listen to me. What happened to me wasn't your fault. Yes, what I went through was hell... but I've been through worse. Plus, I knew you were going to come and find me. I know you will always come and find me - just like I will for you. So don't beat yourself up for it ok? I'm sure you'll have another excuse to come and save me." Riley put her hand up to his face and cupped his cheek. He sighed and put his face in her hand. She could feel tears on her hand, but she stayed still. Gabriel was strong all the time, but Riley knew that sometimes he needed to be weak in order to keep up that appearance. He looked back up and the tears were gone.

"Now that we're done with that chick-flick moment, how about you try and get a speeding ticket so we can get to work on time? Don't want to get fired Riles." Riley almost froze.

"Holy crap, we're going to be late! Damn it, Lillian is going to kill me... ugh." Riley threw her seat belt back on and literally put the petal to the metal before Gabriel had put his on. She smiled at the thought that Gabriel had a nickname for her.

'I guess we're more than just partners now.' Riley thought to herself as she laughed at the speedometer and realized they were going at least 30 miles over the speed limit, which was 60.

'Oops.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to AmazingWriter123, Holly, Melou, and halaA for the reviews. Thanks also to everyone who has favorited and followed! 333 to you guys. Don't forget to let me know what you think of this chapter! I still don't own Intelligence or any of her characters as of yet. *evil laughter* ok, go read now...**

**10100001010111010100010111010111010100010100010100**

Riley and Gabriel had just pulled into their parking spot when Riley's phone went off.

"This is Agent Neal."

"Riley. Where the hell are you guys? I said mission briefing at 08:00 exactly. What happened?!"

Riley had to stifle a laugh as Gabriel mimicked hanging a noose around his neck; obviously he could hear Lillian through her phone.

"We just got stuck in some traffic. We are at the check-in now. Be up in 5." Riley shut off the call before she could get stuck in another of Lillian's fusses.

"Well... sounds like it's going to be a great day huh Riles?" Gabriel smirked at Riley when he saw her blush and turn her head.

"Seems like. Race you up?" So, as soon as she said race, they both sprinted towards the stairs. Gabriel beat her, but only by an extra stretch of the leg.  
"That's... so... not... fair... ugh." Riley put her hands on her knees, panting and laughing.

"Come on Agent Neal... you're outta shape! I thought you ran every morning!" Gabriel's laughter only doubled in loudness and richness as Riley gulped down a bottle of water, barely giving herself time to breathe.

"It's... not that... I got... shot.. and attacked... remember?" She laughed, but Gabriel instantly went to her side and put a hand on her stomach and one on her back to help give her support. He hadn't remembered...

'Well done, Gabriel Vaughn. Not like that happened to her while she was protecting your sorry ass.' Riley could tell her statement had upset him and put a hand on the one Gabriel had put on her stomach and smiled.

"Hey it's ok. Come on, let's get to Lillian before she rips my head off." She took a step and Gabriel heard a barely audible gasp of pain.

"How about we go slow there Riles. I think Lilian will understand." She nodded, grabbed his hand and gave it a slight, but meaningful squeeze.

"Don't you dare get soft on my Agent Neal. I will beat it out of you." Gabriel looked down and smiled at her. He knew, no matter what, he was going to protect her. From anything.

'You won't go through this again Riles. I promise.' He let her go, knowing she would hate it if anyone saw him helping her around the office. She straightened up, took a deep breath, and walked into the conference center like nothing had ever happened to her.

"Nelson, Jameson, Lilian, Doc." Riley smiled and nodded to each in turn. Gabriel came in and just looked everyone in the eye.

"Now that my team is all here, finally, lets get to the mission briefing. Nelson, if you wouldn't mind?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to heheyyho, kateanneshepherd, AmazingWriter123, and halaA for giving me awesome reviews and for showing interest in the story. Please continue to review so I know if you like it :). Sorry for a short chapter, but school is being terrible to me. SO MUCH WORK! I promise I won't leave this little cliff-hanger ending for ever; hopefully should be updating within the week. Thanks again to the reviewers and followers/favoriters! 3  
**

**10101000010100011101010000010100010100001010001010001010001010000010**

The mission was on paper, perfect and simple. But Riley knew if it was put it in action, there were going to be way to many problems with it. She took a deep breath, and before she could start talking, Jameson, Nelson, and the Doctor all left the room; they all knew it was going to get rough... She smiled, watched them leave, then let loose on Lillian.

"So let me repeat the plan. You want me, a non-chipped human being, to try and protect Gabriel, who does have a billion dollar chip in his head, from being hacked as we go into a known hackers home. Oh, and he happens to works with terrorist cells around the world, namely Al-Qaeda, who are currently planning a cyber attack against us. That sounds great Lillian, let me go grab my suicide gear from the trunk and we can go right now."

"Agent Neal I will remind you who the authority figure is in this room. That authority figure also has the ability to rip this job out of your hands and send you to where you started, before the Secret Service. So watch your tone." Lillian's authority voice silenced Riley, who was breathing heavily. The argument had stretched her lungs, which had stretched her stitches. Gabriel could tell she was hurting, but wished she hadn't stopped. He agreed with her, but he couldn't say that in front of Lillian, could he? This was a bad idea, for everyone involved. So, despite the look Lillian was giving him, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"I have to say, I agree with Riley - I mean Agent Neal." Riley let herself smile for a fraction of a second, then turned to him and gave him a serious stare - as did Lillian.

"I'm sorry Gabriel. What?" Gabriel instantly regretted his decision to say something, but he knew Riley was right.

"You can't let Riley do this. Let me go on my own." That caused Riley to hit him, hard he might add, and then together with Lillian, both ladies said no.

"Come on guys. Riley's right. She can't protect me without a chip, and she can't have a chip, so that means I'll be protecting her - which we all know she hates." Riley hit him again and walked away, trying to figure out how she was going to protect him against something she couldn't prevent.

"Lillian - the threat of having a major cyber-war against Cyber Command and the U.S is too large to ignore. This kid, Titan or whatever he wants to call himself, is the main source of it. I can get to him, and hopefully I-"

"We, Gabriel. We, as a team, are going to go get the kid." Riley had looked up from her silent spot in the corner.

"There is no way I am letting you out of my sight, not after what happened to me. Someone is looking for you, and that means that if I leave you alone, they'll have a greater chance of getting you. So, pack your bags. Apparently, we are going down to Southern Nevada." Riley threw Gabriel a 'I'll talk to you later' look and gave Lillian a death stare, followed by a respectful nod. Gabriel smiled as he admired her politeness towards the woman who might be sending them to their deaths.

"Gotta love Agent 'I Almost Died, So what the Hell?' huh?" Gabriel laughed as Lillian looked as if she was going to tear him apart.

"Take care of each other Gabriel. Let her do her job, but you have the chip. Protect her too, even if she fights it. God knows she shouldn't be in the field, but I couldn't convince her to leave your side. She cares an awful lot about you Gabriel. Don't lose her." Lillian's voice went from a position of authority to one of a caring figure. He nodded, and walked out, but stopped at the door.

"Lillian, if something happens to us... make sure that Jameson and Nelson don't do anything stupid. Doc knows a bit better by now I hope..." Lillian paused to look at the Delta-Force operative who had survived almost everything, and nodded.

"I'll make sure they're well taken care of." And with that, Gabriel left Lillian alone in the briefing room, wondering what exactly she had gotten Clockwork and her agents into.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry this is such a short chapter, but I know you guys need something, so heres a little chater. I promise I'll try harder to update this more often, but school is being horrid with the amount of work we are getting. Enjoy! *Unfortunately I still don't own Intelligence, and none of the characters are mine.***

Riley and Gabriel were laying down next to each other on Riley's bed. Her head was on his chest, trying to calm herself by listening to his heartbeat, her fingers interlocked with his. 

"Riley, why are you doing this?" Gabriel's voice broke the silence that had been surrounding the two of them since they had gotten back, almost an hour ago. 

"Why am I holding your hand? I thought it was something people do when they're together Gabriel." Gabriel sat up, forcing Riley to sit up with him. 

"Riley, you know what I'm talking about. You're still injured and I don't want you to get in more pain because of me. I'm trying to protect you." 

"Gabriel, it's not your job to protect me! I was hired to protect you, not the other way around. I can't believe you're acting like this." Riley pushed away from Gabriel, and left the room; leaving Gabriel to sigh and follow her. 

"You know that's not what I mean." Gabriel put her arms around her waist, carefully tracing her stitches with his thumb, giving him satisfaction when goosebumps appeared on Riley. 

"I told you if being together was going to get in the way of work, I was going to end it. Gabriel, this is a cyber war, I get that. But I also get that letting you go alone lowers your chances of coming back to me... and I... I can't live with that." Her eyes started tearing up at the idea of losing him, and that the storming out of her room had stretched her already stretched stitches from her earlier argument with Lillian. 

Gabriel walked over and put his arms around her midsection. 

"Riley, I know what you're job is. I'm alive because of it. I will always love you for that... but I lost Amelia. That almost killed you, and you became my compass. I can't lose you either. So, we will go into this as partners, ok?" Riley nodded and turned so that her hand and head were on Gabriel's chest, both of them smiling like fools. 

"We should get packed. Wheels up in less than 12 hours."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story! As always, please review with what you think of this chapter! This is really for AmazingWriter123 who requested more of Jameson :) hope you like it! Thanks to, Cantfightthisfeeling, AmazingWriter123, and nrdhrd3 for reviewing last chapter! You guys are great fans! Enjoy and as of now, I still *DON'T OWN* Intelligence *hiss***

**1010001010010001011010111010100010100010101111111011010100010100010100100010101111010101101011001010**

Jameson sighed as he threw another paper ball into his trashcan. His doctor told him he needed to get back into the field and work out his shoulder from being shot, but with Gabriel and Riley out there, Jameson knew he was needed back here at the fort.

"If you're not to busy Jameson, I have an idea for you." Jameson sat up and looked at his boss, a smug grin on her face.

"Anything for you Lillian." She motioned for him to follow him, but waited for him to get his gun and badge from his desk drawer. He didn't know why he needed them, but he figured you couldn't be to unprepared. They walked around the sub-basements of CyberComm in silence, something Jameson surprisingly didn't have a problem with.

"How's the shoulder doing? I heard you should be ready for field work in the next couple weeks or so?" Jameson laughed and subconsciously rubbed the scarred wound.

"Um, yeah. It's doing better, still a bit sore, but my shooting is back to where it was beforehand." Jameson stopped walking and faced Lillian.

"Why did you ask me down here Lillian? Not that I don't mind the company, but I know you didn't just ask me down here to walk and check in on me."

"It was for the company, and to check in on you... but you're right. I need your help to find a traitor. I've suspected we had someone illegally gaining intelligence and selling it to our enemies for some time now, but after the incident with Gabriel and Mei-Chin, then Jin Cong... I need someone I can trust on this, someone who won't make mistakes, and someone who I know will get the job done. You the man for the job Jameson?" It was a rhetorical question, but Jameson nodded anyway. He smiled inside; happy for a chance to do something big for CyberCom, for Lillian, and for himself.

"I'll get started straight away Lillian. Thank you." She nodded and smiled at him, acknowledging his cue to leave. Jameson walked away and slowly worked his way back up the maze of CyberCom's basements. While he was walking, his silent thoughts were disrupted by the buzzing in his pocket.

'I thought I turned this off...' Jameson thought to himself as he pulled out his phone, and sighed dramatically as he looked at the caller I.D.

"How can I help you Gabriel?"

"Jameson, have you heard from Riley?" Jameson stopped walking and tensed up at the frantic sound of Gabriel's voice.

"No. Gabriel what happened?... Gabriel!" Jameson realized he has stopped moving and fixed that by running up 6 flights of stairs hearing Jameson causing a ruckus. and busting into OPS, wildly shouting orders at the bystanding operatives and workers, and paged Dr. Cassidy and Nelson.

"Gabriel what's going on? Talk to me." Jameson threw on a headset so that he could move better while still talking to his agent.

"Jameson, I'm here. We were ambushed going into a suspect's house. It was rigged, and I just remember Riley jumping on top of me to protect me. I woke up here in a hospital about an hour ago. You need to get here and help me. I don't think I can... I can't lose her again Chris." Jameson could hear how broken Gabriel was and looked at Lillian who had come into the room after

"Gabriel it's Lillian. I'll have Nelson and Cassidy try and trace Riley. Jameson is coming to you. Go to safe house Terra and he'll meet you there. I'm sure you can get yourself out of the hospital. Don't be reckless, be careful, and we'll find her Gabriel." Jameson took off his headset and ran to his office to get his keys and bags. He was going to be leaving quite soon if he was going to be able to help Gabriel find his girlfriend... he shook his head. He had meant, his partner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to daughterofathena2, nrdhrd3, evincis, Guest, .queen, and AmazingWriter123 (my girl) for reviewing last chapter. I'm so glad you guys liked it. I'm SOOOOOO sorry it's taken me forever to update. I'm swamped with school and working on another story. I promise I'll try my best to update more often. I really hope you guys like some bromance here and in the next chapters with Gabriel and Jameson and some badass Riley. Also I don't own the characters (except future OC's which will have * next to their first appearences) or the show. I do, however own the plot. **Enjoy, and please review! ****

**1010001011101010000101011101010000101110101000101010111010100001111010101000011101011001000010101101000010100001**

It took Jameson exactly 3.5 hours to get to safehouse Terra, and Gabriel was already waiting for him when he showed up.

"The hell took you so long?" Gabriel fussed as he shut the door behind Jameson. Jameson ignored the venom in the words and set his bags down on the table.

"Well, I actually had to pack some stuff, you know - research who we're up against and what we need to do to get your girlfriend -" Jameson immediately wished he had a "Redo on LIFE" button.

"She's not my girlfriend Jameson... swear." But Gabriel couldn't help the blush coming on his cheeks. Jameson noticed and smiled.

"You are so telling me details later Vaughn, but now, let's find your partner." Gabriel reached for his service weapon and a few others that definitely weren't CyberCom issued. Jameson didn't ask, and he wasn't sure he'd like the answer. Better to have deniability if something went wrong.

"Where was the last spot you saw Riley?"

"We were getting something to eat... a little pub about an hour from here. The guys who took her were pros; put a bag over her head, shoved her into an unmarked van, speed off, and stuck to the backroads. I couldn't track them. I only left her for a minute Jameson..." Gabriel was stuck rendering the scene in his head, still mentally beating himself up for letting his partner, and yes his girlfriend, get taken.

"Gabriel. Listen to me right now. I won't deal with your pity party. Riley is tougher than either one of us and can take care of herself. Let's focus on finding her, not beating ourselves up at the fact that she's gone at all ok?" Jameson knew where Gabriel was without truly looking at him. It was Amelia all over again, and Jameson said a quick prayer that they would at least get Riley back in one piece.

"Yeah ok. We need to head back to that pub."

**0100100010101000111010100001010100010101010001010111101010001010001010100010110101101010000111110111001000011**

Riley woke up with at least 2 broken ribs, a fractured wrist, and nasty headache. She remembered getting lunch with Gabriel, him having to use the restroom, then everything went black.

"Ah... that hurts." Riley gasped at the pain in her head from trying to remember.

'Damn bastards must have drugged me.' Even her own voice in her head hurt to listen too. Carefully, as to not continue to mess with the fractured wrist, Riley tried to get her hands out the zip ties they were in.

"Don't do that Agent Neal. Things will continue to go worse for you if you do." As if on cue, a black gloved hand reached out from behind Riley and shoved her backwards into a tub of ice water. Out of pure instinct, Riley fought and struggled against the cold and the hand over her nose and mouth. Her lungs started to burn and by some miracle the hand lifted her back onto flat land. Riley sat there for a few minutes and let the sweet imaginary taste of oxygen back into her system.

"Now that I have your attention... Where is Rudi Witcha?" Riley laughed at the name she had set up for the girl years ago, a name she also hadn't heard since she said goodbye almost 9 years ago.

"Rudi died in a plane crash 5 years ago. Why do you want to know about a dead girl?" Riley's voice, despite being in pain and the waterboarding, was strong and sassy. The hand came around in her vision and back into the tub she went, but this time, with less struggle.

'They won't kill me. Gabriel will find me. They won't kill me. Gabriel will find me." Those were the only words she let herself hear for the next few hours of her life in captivity.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok let's be honest. No good excuse for taking this long to update. I'm super sorry it's taken so long, but I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. **BE WARNED THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME DETAILS ABOUT TORTURE AND RILEY'S INJURIES** As usual, I don't own Intelligence or it's characters except the OC's. Who's pumped for season 2 thought?! Ok, enjoy guys and gals.**

**1010010001010100010101000010101010111010100101111010101011111010111101010100010100001010100**

Jameson and Gabriel pulled into the restaurant where Gabriel had last seen Riley, "The Blue bird Pub". Jameson just shook his head at the name, but quickly got his head into the game when the pub owner came out and started screaming at Gabriel.

"How can you even show your face here! I'll call 911 if you come any closer you freak." The owner spat the words in Gabriel's face, whose face was confused and terrified.

"Um, sir? My names Jameson, I work with the local FBI station." Gabriel threw a bitch-face towards the fellow agent who just put his hands up and smiled in a surrendering fashion.

"Sir? I'm going to ask you to step away from my informant now. If you continue to harass him, I will arrest you for interfering in an investigation."

"Uh, well no sir! I'd never interfere. I was just, uh, what can I help you with... agents?" The venom in the words of the pub owner was very visible, but Jameson choose to ignore it.

"We were wondering if you had any security footage of yesterday. An agent of ours was attacked and kidnapped and we need to find her immediately." Jameson took a threatening step towards the pub owner, who took an instinctive step backwards.

"I'll go get it right now sir. I'm sorry to hear about your agent. Was it the lady friend of your... informant there? Because I saw her get in a van yesterday if it helps at all." Gabriel turned to Jameson, but kept his emotions concealed.

"Sir, if you could tell my informant here everything you remember, I'd love to go look through your security footage. You're being extremely helpful - thank you." With that, Jameson ran to the back room, leaving Gabriel with Porky Pig the Pub owner.

"My names Jariah by the way, Mr. Informant. What do you need for me to tell you?" Gabriel smirked a bit at the name, but quickly put his business face on.

"Mr. Jariah, I need to know what color the van was, if you saw anyone in the van, if you saw a license plate - anything that could help us identify it." Gabriel's eyes were pleading with the pub owner to help him.

"Sir, I know I'm not your favorite person right now, especially after smashing a window and breaking some of your merchandise - but this agent is my friend. And she's in trouble because of a case I'm helping her with. Please sir, anything you remember will help." Gabriel knew he was letting his emotions dictate this conversation, but maybe appealing to Jariah's sense of humanity would help the case.

"Son, I'm sorry, really am. I didn't get a license plate number - but one of the guys driving was definitely European. He looked a bit like the Russians that come in here every now and then. I can call you agents if any of them come back in. But that's all I can help with. I hope you find this special lady. She obviously means a lot to you. If I remember anything, I'll call." Gabriel nodded, knowing that this was all he could do for Riley now.

"Gabriel, I think I might have found something." Jameson held up a CD copy of the security footage. Gabriel nodded and held out a hand towards Jariah.

"Thank you for your help sir." Jariah shook the hand just as firm as Gabriel.

"When you find your lady, you two come in here for drinks and a meal on the house you got it?" Jariah smiled and Gabriel felt a smile coming out too.

"Yes sir." And with that, both agents walked to their black S.U.V and drove to the hotel, completely ignoring the pub owner dialing a number on his cell-phone.

**10111101011111000001000001010010100010101110010000101011111010010000010111010101011110100000100100**

Riley woke up with another killer headache and a numbness in her left arm. She looked over and instantly threw-up on the cold stone floor. Her arm was dislocated at the shoulder, broken at the elbow, and colored a disgusting black and blue. There were cuts and bruises all over her body, but the arm was by far the worse injury she'd ever sustained.

"Welcome back to the land of the awakened Ms. Neal." The man who had tortured her yesterday appeared with bandages and bottles of both asprin and water. Riley knew they were bargaining chips in exchange for information on Rudi. That girl must have not listened to Riley and stayed outta trouble with the Russian mob.

"We came in to check on you. Would you like some medicine?" The man opened the bottle of asprin and gently held his hand out to Riley.  
"Please take these. It will make you feel better. It is not our intention to kill you, but we do intend to keep hurting you if you don't give us what we want."

"You can go to Hell." Riley spoke bravely, but was instantly a small girl again when the man dropped the pills and smacked her so hard she fell over - blooding pouring out from a new and old wound on her cheek and neck.

"I will ask you again Ms. Neal, would you like some medicine?" Riley shook her head, holding onto the prayer of Gabriel, and felt herself being lifted back into a sitting position. The torture started again; wires coated in water, then tapped onto her arms and legs, beatings, waterboarding, and then going through it all over again for hours on end. She felt dead the entire time, barely registering the pain sometimes, but when the lashes on her back started hitting bone, her screams could be heard throughout the entire room and compound.

6 hours later, the torture stopped. Riley sat there and sobbed until the tears stopped coming and she was still sitting there, bleeding and silently crying. A doctor came in and patched her up the best he could, but she knew that there was hardly anything he could do. She just kept praying to God for Gabriel to come find her, or praying that death came quicker.


	9. NOT A NEW CHAPTER

Hey guys. I really want to aplogozie for not updating recently and for leaving it with such a cliff-hanger; however I've been swamped with homework, camps, and just regular day to day life. I'd be super glad to write more if I know that people want it.

If you guys want new chapters/me to finish the story, please comment option 1.

If you want me to sum up everything in 2-3 chapters, please comment option 2.

I just need to get a read on how many people actually are reading the story and want to know. Thanks guys so much, and hopefully I'll be on to update soon.


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you all so much for reading and supporting me! I can't tell you how much it makes my day to know that so many people enjoy my writing! As promised-here's the next installation of The Online War. Please comment with reviews! *I don't own Intelligence or her characters***

**Previously on The Online War:**

**Riley was tortured more for information on Rudi**

**Gabriel and Jameson followed a lead given to them from Jariah, the pub owner.**

**Riley is still being held by the Russian mob and doesn't know Gabriel and Jameson are close to finding her.**

****100010100010101000101011101010010001010100010101010101101010111010100010101000****

"Are you sure it was Gabriel? Did the other agent identify himself? Ah, Jameson, yes that makes sense. Ok thanks Jariah. Chekov will be over soon with the packages and money." The man in black who was watching a now sleeping Riley Neal smiled.

"Call Titan. Make sure he was a virus ready for Agent Vaughn for when he shows up, and also have our agents ready to take Jameson out after Gabriel leaves. Riley isn't getting any help out of here until I find out where she hid my daughter."  
"Da." A lower agent, visibly terrified, ran out of the observation room and went to do what he was bid. The man in black smiled to himself, laughed, then walked out of the room into the cell-like jail where his prisoner was waiting.

"Good morning Ms. Neal. How are we today?"

"Go. To. Hell." The man noticed it was hard for Riley to breathe - he made a mental note to tell the doctors to check her lungs. She couldn't die yet.

"Ah, I will soon I'm sure. Now, lets try a simple game of yes or no. I ask a question, you answer with the appropriate response, da?" Riley nodded, it was a start.

"Good. Now, do you know Rudi Witcha?"

"No."

"Do you know Rudi Witcha?"

"No." The man sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, trying not to lose his patience.

"Ms. Neal, you gave my daughter Veronika a new identity, Rudi Witcha. Now... where is my daughter?"

"I don't know. I've never heard the name Veronika or Rudi Witcha - even if I had I wouldn't tell you." Sighing, the man let his hand fly and clearly connected with Riley's face. She cried out in pain, and the man sort of felt sorry. She hadn't asked for the torture, but then again, all she had to do was give up his daughter. It wasn't that difficult of an arrangement.

"Well, you can sit here a bit longer... I'm sure Agent Vaughn will find you soon. Dead or alive is now up to him. I will kill you in 24 hours Ms. Neal. Good luck." The man walked out, leaving Riley silently wondering about her fate.

**100010001110011110000011100111101100011000000110000010000100000100110**

"Jameson we're no closer to finding her than we were hours ago. Where the hell is she?"

"I don't know Gabriel... but I got a call from Lillian. She wants you to stop searching for Riley and to go find Titan." Gabriel stopped pacing around the hotel room where they were and stared at Jameson.

"Why... why would she say that?" Jameson put his hands up in surrender and sighed. He had told Lillian Gabriel wouldn't move on until Riley was safe, but she said Gabriel had too.

"I told her I would take care of Riley - I promise you I'll find her. But, Gabriel... an online cyber war against the U.S? Riley would agree you need to go and help CyberCom with this. This is exactly what the chip was designed for. Without you, we will lose. I swear, I will find Riley and bring her back to you - I know how much you care about each other Gabriel." Gabriel had tears in his eyes, from Jameson's moving speech or the fact that some other man had to find his love, Jameson didn't know or ask. It wasn't his place to.

"Yeah... you're right. I'll leave in the morning. But Jameson, please find her. I can't... I can't live without her anymore." Jameson walked over to his friend, partner, and brother in arms and held him. It wasn't romantic or brotherly, it was needed. Gabriel needed to know he wasn't alone and Jameson was the person Gabriel needed to know it from.

"I'll find her Gabriel. You have my -." *DING* Both boys seemed startled and looked at Jameson's computer screen.

"Incoming call from a blocked I.P address. You ready?" Gabriel nodded, already starting to trace the call.

"This is Special Agent Jameson of U.S Cyber Command. Who is this?"

"This is the man who has your agent, Mr. Jameson. Hello to you as well Gabriel - hope you're doing well." Jameson looked to Gabriel to try and figure out how the man knew he was here, but Gabriel was in the cyber world, so Jameson just went on.

"Where is Agent Neal?"

"She's not doing to well honestly, Agent Jameson. However, you can help change that poor girl's life right now! You tell Agent Vaughn to find me Tritan, and you get Agent Neal back safe and sound - aside from the damage we've already done to her." Both Jameson and Gabriel were furious, they hurt their friend and sister agent. All Hell was going to break loose when Lillian found out too.

"Why do you want Tritan?" Gabriel tried really hard to keep the pain and anger out of his voice, that would only give this man the satisfaction he wanted.

"He is an important part of our... business deals. We lost track of him a few days ago, then he declared cyber war - he is an idiot I do apologize - and now here we are. I must also warn you, I've only given Agent Neal about 23 hours left to live. If you don't have Triton by then Agent Vaughn, you will get your girlfriend back in a body bag. Good day gentlemen." The internet call clicked off, and Gabriel screamed, not having enough time to fully track the call.

"Gabriel calm down. You know what he wants. Go back home, find Triton, give him to them, and we get Riley back. It's a fair trade and Lillian will go for it. Ok? We know she's still alive. Hold onto that." Jameson was trying to hold his own temper at the people responsible; he couldn't lose himself in front of Gabriel.

"Go sleep. I'll wake you up in about 10 hours - then you'll fly back to CyberCom and get this son of a bitch. I'll take care of things here on the ground. We'll find her Gabriel. Have faith." Gabriel nodded, the call and crying fully wearing him down to next to nothing. He let Jameson guide him to a bed, and he was out before he could even fully close his eyes.

**A/N**

**I'd like to thank all of you readers - everyone said option 1 and so here it is. I hope you all enjoyed it and are eager to know what happens next! Please comment with reviews and what you think happens next! Thanks guys!**


End file.
